The present invention relates in general to medical instruments suitable for endoscopic or laproscopic applications, and capable of passing through a trocar or similar device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel hydraulically actuated medical instrument suitable for stapling or other desired endoscopic or laproscopic applications.
Surgical instruments, such as staplers, graspers, scissors, coagulators and the like, suitable for endoscopic or laproscopic applications in which the device is inserted through a cannula or trocar, are well known. As described in more detail below, the present invention, in its most preferred embodiment, is directed to an endoscopic stapler particularly suited for minimally invasive surgery, such as for isolating the left a trial appendage on human hearts. Such procedures are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,234, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/315,601, filed on May 20, 1999 to Aaron V. Kaplan, both of which are incorporated by reference herein.
Also, endoscopic medical instruments are often of complicated construction, especially when the instrument is articulated to allow the handle and/or end effector to pivot or rotate. Typically, a mechanical linkage extends between the handle and end effector to allow operator actuation of the end effector. When the instrument is of the type that permits articulation, the mechanical linkage must accommodate the articulation. This often results in a design that is relatively complicated, that is costly to manufacture and/or that may still experience limitations regarding the degree or direction of articulation.
The mechanical linkage also may limit the shape, or configuration of the shaft and/or the ability of the shaft to be flexible so as to navigate a path within the body cavity during the medical procedure.
Other complications of a mechanical linkage may also arise relative to the shape and configuration of the end effector. The mechanical linkage must interface with the end effector so as to permit relative movement of the jaws in addition to driving of the staples. This can result in a complex attachment between the end effector and mechanical linkage that is expensive to make and difficult to assemble.